


The Warrior

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Purgatory, Romance, all relationships are platonic except for Sam and my OC, character death but not one of our boys, minor character Gabriel, minor character Lucifer, minor character Michael, minor character Raphael, my own version of SPN's season 7, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picked up from Season 7's 1st episode:</p>
<p>Castiel has been gone for almost a month now and the three hunters were still mourning his death-Dean, most of all. But, after all that mourning, he receives a call from Bobby telling him to get to his house as soon as possible. When they got there, neither of the brothers expected the sight that welcomed them...</p>
<p>"Cas?"</p>
<p>NON-SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be quick. This story is kind of my version of Season 7 because when this idea hit me (and it hit me hard), I was just somewhere on episode 4, I guess? And now I started from the first episode because of some complications. First of all, Bobby's house is still intact and secondly, Cas will appear shortly in this story; not after 17 episodes. Another thing is that this is **_NOT A SLASH_** , as I've said in the summary, so those who didn't like reading slash fics are safe. Just plain old friendship and family stuff and there's a twist somewhere here. :) Also, I will be introducing my own character so please, don't freak out and I'm pretty sure I won't be putting much romance here (if I would, that is) because I want to focus on family relationships and friendships. :)

It has been almost a month since Castiel walked into the water reservoir and unleashed the Leviathans. Both the brothers and Bobby still feel terrible of losing an ally; a friend. But among the three men, it was Dean who felt the worst. Castiel was his best friend; a brother through soul. He was just as important as Sam and Bobby were. As important as John was when he was still alive; as important as Lisa and Ben. It nearly killed him when he found out that the angel was working with Crowley. He wished he could take it all back and make Castiel realize that they'll always be there for him.  _He_  will always be there for him. He will make the angel believe that they could defeat Raphael even without the souls from Purgatory.

Castiel's death—no, disappearance was the word in his head because the angel couldn't be dead—was the final blow that made him want to just give everything up. It was hard enough knowing he lost his best friend to a demon but it was harder to accept the fact that the angel was taken away from him by death, fate, the circumstances, whatever it was that took his best friend away from him and will (might) never come back.

But even with the longing Dean felt for losing the angel, he can't help feeling mad at him as well. He was, after all, the one who broke Sam's wall. He did betray them and lied straight to their faces. He trusted a demon and not his friends. It still annoyed Dean how Castiel could believe that they could save the world from the devil and not believe that they could help him saving it a second time, especially now that they at least had some parts of heaven on their side. He still couldn't find it in his heart to truly forgive the angel.

Tonight, as he lie wide awake in bed in another crappy motel room he and his brother rented for the night, his thoughts wandered back to the angel. He missed those piercing blue eyes that had nothing to do with the vessel itself. He knew those were Castiel's eyes, not Jimmy's. He missed the comfort of the angel standing near him, consuming his personal space, because through that, he knew Castiel will always be there for him. He missed the tilt of his head and the narrow of his eyes when he couldn't understand something. He missed the angel's gruff voice when he speaks. He missed how Castiel suddenly appears in a flutter of unseen wings because it brought him comfort to know that the angel was willing to be there when they call. He missed hearing the greeting of the angel's voicemail.

Speaking of phones, he was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating against the bedside table. He swiftly took it from the bedside table and looked at the caller ID and saw Bobby's name. He sighed lightly, wondering what the older hunter would want to talk about in the late hour. He got out of bed and quietly padded out of the main room and went to the bathroom so his brother could keep on sleeping.

"Hey Bobby." He muttered as he shut the door behind him.

" **Get ya'r asses here, now.** " He said urgently on the other end of the line, making Dean's eyebrows rise in surprise and confusion. When his brain processed the urgency in the older hunter's voice, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

" **Just get here as soon as you can and I'll tell you, ya idjit.** " Bobby grumbled and hung up.

Dean stared at his phone long after Bobby hung up; his eyebrows creasing together in confusion and worry. It was normal Bobby-speak but the tone of his voice possessed an urgency that worried him. Whatever Bobby needed to tell them might surely be very important; or else he wouldn't call at almost past twelve and demand their presence.

After he snapped out of his almost trance, he walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of jeans and his leather jacket before he went to his brother to wake him up.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked with a small frown, eyes squinted slightly because he just woke up as he tried to rub the sleep off of his eyes and yawned widely.

"Bobby called." The older Winchester replied, as if it was enough explanation, as he packed his stuff.

"And?" Sam started when his brother didn't elaborate, now propping himself up on his elbows.

"He just said we need to go to his house. Pronto." Dean replied without further explanation. Sam sighed softly and got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans as well and a jacket then started packing.

When they were done packing, the two boys left the motel and started their journey to Bobby's house. It was a three hour drive and Dean simply let his brother sleep. He knew Sam needed it, with all the hell he has been seeing. The younger Winchester hardly slept in the past few days. Tonight was the first time he actually slept for at least four hours.

As the older Winchester drove, his thoughts wandered back to the angel who has once been his best friend. His mind wandered back to how much he missed the angel and how much he hated him at the same time. He looked back to their time together before the Leviathans were released, then further back to the time before Lucifer was released. The subtle advices the angel gave him and the hidden support from him. He looked back to the time of the Apocalypse, when God revived Castiel to assist them with killing the devil. How Castiel made him laugh without really trying. How Castiel understood him perfectly without saying a single word. Then his mind went back to the time Castiel was full angel once more; the war between Castiel and Raphael. The angel seemed so distant during those times, as if he wasn't the same angel who stood by his side and sacrificed everything; for him. It felt like the angel has lost the ability to  _feel_. He wasn't  _Cas_ , he was who he was before Dean came along; he was  _Castiel_ , Angel of the Lord and not Dean's best friend.

Then he remembered the times when he thought he was in love with the angel which made him chuckle humorlessly. He doesn't feel anything unusual around the angel; except when he was hurt. He pondered hard on it but it really was plain friendship. No, it was plain _brotherhood_.  _Cas_  was another Sam in his life, another baby brother that he'd be willing to take care of even if the angel was undeniably a whole lot older than he was. Cas was someone he'd willingly sacrifice his life for. Cas was a child that needed his guidance and support and he knew that and was willing to give it to him, if he'd ask. That was why it hurt; he was the older brother Cas was supposed to confide with. He was supposed to be the big brother who fixed things for him. Perhaps it was with himself that he was really mad at and not the angel and was simply directing that anger to the angel. Perhaps he was actually mad at himself for not being able to fix things for Castiel—no, for  _Cas_ —because that was supposed to be his job.

The drive to Bobby's house was actually a blur. It felt like they just left the motel and were suddenly parked by the older hunter's house. He gently shook his brother awake after he turned the car off. Sam blinked slowly and tried to register the surroundings as Dean got out of the car then took his duffel bag from the backseat. Sam got out as well and took his own duffel bag. When they got to the door to call the older hunter, the door suddenly opened to reveal a tired, bewildered and relieved Bobby. The two brothers shared wary glances but went inside the house, nonetheless. Bobby led them to the living room and gestured for the brothers to sit. He stood in front of the Winchesters then crossed his arms across his chest as he looked from one brother to another. He was a little guarded and that worried the two boys.

"Before anything else, I want you two to relax because what I'm about to show you will be a huge surprise and I don't know how you two will take it; especially you, Dean." He directed the last three words to the oldest Winchester with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Dean still thought that Bobby wasn't making any sense and was about to voice it out when the older hunter continued. "I'm pretty sure Sam'll do fine… in a way because I did." He finished with an eye roll and let his arms drop to his sides.

The two brothers looked at each other for a short while. They simultaneously looked back at Bobby and Sam asked the question they've been meaning to ask. "Bobby, you're not making any sense. What's going on?" he asked in a worried voice with a small frown.

Bobby sighed and looked away. When he looked back at the brothers, his eyes looked a little hesitant, he said, "Just don't freak out, okay?" at the Winchesters' nod, he continued, "Follow me." He tilted his head to one side and left the living room with the brothers in tow. It was then clear to the two boys that Bobby was taking them to the panic room. When they were only a few more meters away from the room, Bobby turned around to face them and said once more, "Don't freak out or throw a fit or whatever, alright? Just relax."

Dean rolled his eyes at the older man's millionth reminder. "Yes Bobby. We won't freak out, okay?" Bobby nodded at that but was still a little hesitant when he turned his back to the boys once more and walked towards the panic room.

When the door opened, Dean suddenly understood the reason for Bobby's consistent warning about not panicking. His mouth fell open and so did Sam's. Dean stood there slightly dumbstruck and then croaked out in a quiet voice, "Cas?"


	2. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't realize only one chapter was posted. O.O  
> SORRY!!! DX

It has been a week since the Winchester brothers arrived at Bobby's house. Castiel was still unconscious in the panic room. Sam and Bobby have been checking Castiel in the panic room every now and then within that week, waiting for him to wake up. Dean, on the other hand, has never gone inside the panic room to check on the angel except for the first day that he and his brother arrived. He was still unsure whether he'd be able to see the angel or not. He still felt mad and hurt and outright confused. He still didn't know whether he'd lash out or break down the moment he sees the angel once more; so he stayed away instead.

Neither Sam nor Bobby said anything about it. They knew how Dean felt but they still hoped the older Winchester brother would be okay one of these days. They knew how much the angel meant to the hunter. They knew Castiel was someone Dean could confide to, someone he trusted. Sam easily forgave Castiel simply because he knew that he would've done the same thing as Castiel did and it was a natural attitude of his; forgiving. Bobby, on the other hand, has forgiven Castiel as well because whether it was obvious or not, the angel has been like a son to him as well, the same way he saw the Winchester brothers as his own.

Within that week, they learned very little about the Leviathans. All they knew was that the creatures were sealed by God in Purgatory. Nothing else was learned besides that fact. Everything else that could be learned were from the Bible and said book can sometimes be more on the poetic side rather than the factual side. They have been researching on how to kill these things and still couldn't find a single damn thing. They have no idea why, but the Leviathans left them alone.

Sam's hallucinations were getting worse everyday and it was getting harder and harder for him to focus. But, for a reason not known to him, the hallucinations seemed to tone down whenever he was within a five feet range from the angel. He hasn't told Bobby or Dean about this because he wasn't really sure if it was a fact or simply a coincidence. Two more days later, Sam decided to find out if it really was because of the angel that his hallucinations were toning down.

When nightfall came, after cleaning himself and changing into more comfortable clothes, instead of going to one of Bobby's spare bedrooms, he went inside the panic room with a pillow and a thick comforter in hand. He laid the comforter down beside the bed the angel was lying on and put the pillow on top. He lied on the comforter by the bed and willed sleep to get to him. He waited for Lucifer to pop out of nowhere until he actually fell into a dreamless sleep.

When morning came, he was surprised to find out that he overslept. It was almost noon when he woke up and there wasn't any sign of Lucifer.

He took the things he bought with him the night before and walked out of the panic room. When he has reached the top of the stairs, the loud singing of Lucifer reached his ears.

" **You shook me alllll night looongggg! Yeah you! Shook me all night looonnnggg!** " Lucifer's voice rang out, making him cringe and grimace. Even so, he went on with his usual morning routines; brush teeth, eat, shower, read. But he did spend the rest of the day in the panic room.

After a few days of the same routine from Sam, Dean and Bobby became slightly curious. The youngest Winchester would always sleep by the angel's side and read inside the panic room.

"Sam." Dean called when the younger Winchester was about to head back down to the panic room.

"Yeah?" Sam replied and raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at his brother; a few books in his hands.

"Why are you always down there?" Dean asked and gestured to the direction of the panic room. The two older hunters stared expectantly at the younger one, waiting for his response. Sam shifted his weight one foot to another and looked everywhere but the two other men in the room. Finally, he sighed softly and looked at Bobby and Dean with soft eyes.

"Don't' think I'm crazy, alright?" he started with pleading eyes. At Dean and Bobby's nod, he continued, "Whenever I'm around Cas, Lucifer just . . . disappears. Like, he stops bothering me in my head."

The older hunters shared a glance and were quiet for a while, simply studying the youngest hunter among the three of them. When Sam was about to turn and go straight to the panic room, Dean spoke, "Are you sure it has something to do with Cas?"

Sam sighed softly and looked straight into his brother's eyes, "About ninety percent sure Dean. I've been experimenting and I just stop hallucinating whenever I'm inside the panic room. With Cas."

The older Winchester sighed softly and looked away from his brother then wet his dry lips. He looked back at his brother and opened his mouth to say something until the lights flickered, putting the hunters into full alert.

When the lights were stable once more, Sam put the books he had down and grabbed the handgun he kept with him. Bobby and Dean had their own shot guns in hand. They looked around, their sharp senses switching on. They all strained to listen for any movements whatsoever to get a clue to who— _what_ —their intruder was. A few more moments later, the lights flickered once more, but, this time, it was accompanied by a soft crackling of electricity and soft sounds of thunder.

When the brothers met each other's eyes, Dean mouthed the angel's name. Sam, understanding what his brother was trying to say turned to walk towards the panic room to make sure the angel will be safe from any threat; because, after everything they've been through, they clearly haven't met every creature there is and the possibilities of another unknown to pop out of nowhere was highly possible.

Once Sam was a few steps away from the door to the panic room, said door slammed shut and the lights flickered once more; all three hunters raised their guns. When the light was stable once more, the soft fluttering of wings, the same sound that they hear whenever an angel arrives, was heard. And, stood in the middle, was a female—presumably eighteen to twenty—with dark hair that looked black but was clarified as a very dark shade of brown when the light hit her hair.

Said female was quite short. She must measure roughly around five feet and two to four inches. Her eyes were quite rounded and looked black in the dim light but was just a very dark shade of brown as well; just like her hair. The build of her body was quite difficult to distinguish because of the huge shirt and cargo pants she wore. The shirt's sleeves reached past her wrists and somewhere by joints of her fingers; where the palm and her fingers—from the index up to the pinky—were joined. The long-sleeved shirt was white in color while the pants were black. She was wearing black converse shoes that made it seem like military boots because the ends of the pants were trapped by the laces.

The girl had a frown and a searching look on her face. Her eyes roamed around the room, as if it was a new house she has bought and was now wondering what furniture she'll have to buy and where she would put it. She didn't even chance a glance at the hunters as her eyes roamed the room. All three of them had their guns pointed at the stranger. A few more moments of silence, Dean finally spoke in a gruff, threatening voice. "Who are you?" he raised his gun a little more to look more threatening. But when the girl looked at him, her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed as she studied him. Her head tilted to one side, almost like Castiel, and slowly walked towards the hunter and that was when Sam fired his gun.

The girl didn't even blink at the sound of a gunshot but merely raised her left hand to the level of her eyes and wave her hand a little, as if dismissing the bullet, whilst she stared at Dean. The bullet simply disappeared as the girl continued to slowly walk towards the hunter. Bobby and Dean started to shoot as well because it was clearer than anything else that the girl was a threat. But, as soon as all three of them started shooting, the girl raised her hand once more and snapped, dismissing the bullets and their guns. Sam moved on instinct and pulled out Ruby's kinife and charged for the stranger when she was only a few steps from his brother. But when he got closer, she waved a hand once more and sent Sam flying to and pinned to the wall. She waved her hand in Bobby's direction and suddenly the older hunter was gently pushed down to a chair that wasn't even there before.

Dean took a step back, now feeling panic rise in his chest. The female, though short, kept on staring at him right in the eye and looked too intimidating for someone her height. With the events that unfolded earlier, he was pretty sure that the girl was an angel. He just didn't know what the angel's would want from them now.

"Who are you?" He asked again, hoping to at least get a reaction. He can hear both Sam and Bobby struggle to get to him but they were just a mere background to the sound of his pounding heart.

When the girl had him pinned to the wall, she raised her right hand and let it rest on Dean's chest, on his heart. The hunter felt a tinge of pain from inside, as if someone was holding his heart and squeezing it lightly. His eyes widened a little as he tried to suppress a whimper. Then, the hand was gone and on his left shoulder, where Castiel's mark lies.

The girl's eyebrows, if possible, deepened even more as she stared at her hand on Dean's shoulder. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and slight awe. He felt another tinge of pain but was more bearable than the previous one.

A few moments passed, the sounds of Bobby and Sam were now muted, and the female looked up at him and said in a deep but still feminine voice, "Where is my charge?"

Dean's brows furrowed as he looked at the girl in confusion. Before he could say anything, the girl's hand slid down his arm and back to her side. Her body turned slightly away from him, her head was casted slightly downwards, as if she was straining to hear something. Dean knew it was a chance to fight but he knew he had no chance against her. A few moments later, the soft flutter of wings was heard and the girl was gone. Sam and Bobby can move again and Dean released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he walked towards his brother to check if he had any injuries. The older Winchester looked at his brother and nodded. It took them a while to realize that they should probably check Castiel.

The three hunters quickly ran down to the panic room; guns in hand. When they got down, the girl from a few moments ago was standing in front of the panic room, as if studying it. A few more moments passed, the girl snapped her fingers and entered the panic room without trouble. They all rushed towards the room but they were held back by  _something_. Dean stared in horror as the girl walked towards the angel and kneeled beside him.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Dean screamed as he stood up and tried to get inside once more. The girl didn't even chance a glance at him but just stared at the angel.

The girl put a hand on Castiel's chest, the same place her hand rested on Dean's a few moments prior. Then, she started speaking.

#1#" _Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae, et in Iesum Christum, Filium Eius unicum, Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto, natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato, crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus, descendit ad inferos, tertia die resurrexit a mortuis, ascendit ad caelos, sedet ad dexteram Dei Patris omnipotentis, inde venturus est iudicare vivos et mortuos. Credo in Spiritum Sanctum, sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam, sanctorum communionem, remissionem peccatorum, carnis resurrectionem, et vitam aeternam._ " After she said those words, she glanced at the angel. Her hand was glowing on Castiel's chest, making Dean feel panic rise in his chest. The only thing the three hunters could do was watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

The girl raised her free hand and let it rest on the angel's forehead, then, she continued. #2#" _Pater noster qui in caelis est huic bello a calore spiritus tui in manibus linguae. Sit oculos eius habent subruti semel possederunt et cor eius procedere solitam suam tranquillitas pellentesque. Mutuam ferunt penes implendae viribus nostris scripsisti. Postremo scientiae et sapientiae tuae possideat, ut recta via pergamus._ " Just then, Castiel's eyes snapped open. His eyes, nostrils, ears and mouth—basically every cavity that was seen—was releasing light; the same way that a dying angel or an angel being pushed (or pulled) out of a vessel does.

The girl's hands slid down from Castiel's body as the angel was lifted a few inches above the bed then suddenly fell back down; all the light gone and his eyes closed once more.

The girl leaned down and whispered to the angel—something Dean wouldn't have heard if he didn't try to do so, #3#" _Vigilans, vectis bellator._ "

The angel gasped awake as his eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times to let his sight adjust. When his sight was better, he suddenly noticed the girl beside him. He stared at her wide-eyed and suddenly sat up. His eyes were filled with confusion, relief and at the same time, fright.

The girl tilted her head to one side and said, "Hello Castiel."

The angel swallowed thickly and said with a gush of wind, "Daniel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around chapter six-ish, you may notice some differences on my writing style from the first five. Just saying. 
> 
>  
> 
> **TRANSLATION:**
> 
>  
> 
> **#1#**  
>  I believe in God, the Father almighty, creator of heaven and earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried; he descended to the dead. On the third day he rose again; he ascended into heaven, he is seated at the right hand of the Father, and he will come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Christian Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting.  
>  _(Basically it was the Apostles Creed because I couldn't find any other suiting Latin prayer)_
> 
>  
> 
> **#2#**
> 
>  
> 
> Our Father in heaven, give this warrior the breath from your lips and the heat from your palms. Let his eyes have the glimmer they once possessed and let his heart proceed with its usual calm beating. Lend him our strength so he may fulfill his part in the tale you have written. Lastly, may he possess your knowledge and wisdom, so he may walk along the right path.
> 
>  
> 
> **#3#**
> 
>  
> 
> Awake, brave warrior.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, the first one is an actual translation because as I've said, it's an actual Latin version of the prayer Apostles Creed. The 2nd and 3rd are from Google Translate which I highly doubt is the correct/actual translation. So, yeah. I'm sorry. **_If anybody speaks Latin fluently and stuff, please tell me and you'll be my translator and your payment will be hugs, kisses, chocolate pudding and cheese sticks that I can cook really well._** :D **And I'm telling you I love you in advance!** :3
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) account. *waggles eyebrows*


	3. The Messenger's Daughter

Castiel didn’t know how he felt; _what_ , exactly, he had to feel. Glad? Relieved? Frightened? Surprised? He simply didn’t know. All he knew was that this girl, Daniel, who was supposed to be dead for over two millennia now, was standing right in front of him, giving him that same calculated look that she gave anyone or anything that puzzled her. Her eyes, her nose and her lips were still the same. Everything was the same except for her clothing and the way her usually long, curly hair looked. Instead of her usual attire that consisted of a long white gown with the top starting from her chest and flowed down to her feet, a golden lace tied around her waist to show her lean figure, gold-colored sandals that had laces crisscrossing from her ankles to her legs, six or seven inches just below her knees, a golden necklace with a crescent moon lying down with a sun above it and a gold band in her left arm while her formerly curly, long hair flowed freely.  Neither was she wearing her battle suit; a white long-sleeved shirt covered by a black metal armor with the same symbol as her necklace drawn at the center in gold, black pants that were bunched up below the knees due to the height of her black leather boots while her long hair was tied back and by her waist, in a gold sheath, was a sword that was meant to kill _anything_. Instead of wearing either of those articles of clothing, she wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants and converse shoes. Her hair, instead of its usual curly look was straightened and cut short, its end just below her breasts.

 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice resounded in the angel’s ear, pulling him away from his inner turmoil and moved his gaze from where the voice was from. There he was, the man he gave up everything for and the man he betrayed in the end. He was standing there, outside the room he and Daniel were in, which, when he finally looked around, was actually Bobby’s panic room. Dean and Bobby both have a handgun in hand, one that they always keep tucked in their jeans while Sam has a shotgun that was always by the side of Bobby’s study.

 

As the angel stared at the hunter’s eyes, he saw every emotion in them; anger, sorrow, confusion but most importantly, relief. Dean must be relieved he was still breathing. The two men just kept on staring at each that the girl—Daniel—turned her head to see what caught the angel’s attention. When she saw that the three hunters were there with them, she snapped her fingers once more and the air shifted slightly. Then, as if either forgetting that something was holding them back or realized that the unseen barrier must be gone, Sam walked into the panic room with Bobby in tow. Bobby was still quite wary of Daniel but Sam was just staring at their angel friend with awe and relief in his eyes.

 

When the two hunters approached, Castiel’s gaze shifted from Dean to Sam and Bobby. The shame and regret were evident in his bright blue eyes.

 

“Cas.” Sam said softly and moved closer.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Castiel suddenly blurted out as the young hunter approached. He realized he hadn’t apologized to the younger Winchester and he hoped that he will be forgiven.

 

Sam gave him a small smile and said, “Cas, I’ve forgiven you even before I prayed for you to let us help you.” The young hunter’s eyes were filled with sincerity and forgiveness that made the angel felt relieved for being forgiven. Sam looked over his shoulder to look at his brother and tilted his head to the angel’s direction, urging him to come forward and talk to his friend; his _best_ friend.

 

Dean understood the look his brother gave him when they caught each other’s eyes. When he looked back at the angel, he can see that there was an underlying fear in his eyes; fear that he will never be forgiven by him. He gave the angel a small, shaky smile that vanished as soon as it appeared. “Look at you, alive and breathing.” He said in a tight voice.

 

“Dean—” the angel started but was cut off when said hunter raised a hand.

 

“You’re sorry, I get it.” He said in a stern voice that clearly said, ‘ _drop it._ ’ The angel understood and simply sighed softly. That was answer enough that the hunter couldn’t forgive him; hopefully, not just _yet_. As he said before, when they were performing the ritual to reopen purgatory and bring the souls back, he will make amends with Dean.

 

“Castiel.” A female voice resounded in the panic room. All four men looked at the source, Daniel, as if they just realized that she was still there. She continued, despite the slightly shocked stares she got from the people with her. “I have to get you out of here.”

 

“Why?” Bobby spoke for the first time. “And _what_ are you? You definitely ain’t an angel.”

 

“This is not the best time for you to question me. I have to take my charge out of here. They’re watching, waiting for the right time to take him.” Daniel replied in a strong and intimidating voice. All three of them were not afraid to admit that Daniel made quite an impression and they really didn’t want to get into the girl’s bad side.

 

“Who are watching?” Sam asked in a curious but calm voice. Daniel’s gaze shifted from Bobby to him.

 

“Leviathans. They have been watching for quite a long time now, I can tell. But somehow, they’re waiting for something that I can’t figure out yet and I wouldn’t want to wait to figure out. Castiel has to remain safe.” They can all tell she was growing impatient now but somehow, she didn’t want to just vanish with the angel.

 

“Then go. Why didn’t you just zap off with him when you saw him.” Dean said in an almost angry tone before Sam or Bobby could ask another question.

 

“I can’t.” She admitted quietly.

 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

 

Daniel sighed softly and looked at him in the eye and said, “A lot have changed since I last walked on earth. I have no idea what places could possibly be safe and away from too much civilization. I need to take him somewhere almost isolated to keep him safe and _train_ him.”

 

“Train me for what?” The angel asked in confusion.

 

Daniel sighed once more and said in an impatient voice, “This is for his safety.”

 

“How can we be sure you ain’t gonna hurt him?” Bobby asked and raised his gun towards the girl. She sighed impatiently and snapped her fingers, making the three hunters’ guns disappear once more. All three of them were surprised and a little pissed that their guns have gone missing again.

 

“I haven’t killed any of you, have I?” She said in an almost angry tone. “Now, I need to get Castiel out of here. I don’t know when the leviathans would attack.”

 

“If the leviathans will attack, you have to keep them safe as well, Daniel.” Castiel interjected and slowly stood up from the bed.

 

“I never planned to leave them here. But I would’ve taken them somewhere else.” She replied.

 

“Can’t we just come with you?” Sam asked, slowly trusting the young woman in front of them.

 

Daniel contemplated for a while. She looked at the three hunters, as if she was studying them. She sighed softly and said, “What place do you suggest?”

 

“Rufus’ cabin’s free. It hasn’t been used in years.” Bobby said. Dean and Sam gave him a questioning look for two different reasons.

 

“So you trust her?” Dean asked.

 

“Sam and Cas do; why not?” Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Daniel. “It’s in Whitefish, Montana.”

 

“Can you give me the coordinates? I’m not certain that the names of places are still the same.”

 

“Sure.” Bobby walked over to the desk by the bed and took the map that they were using a few weeks prior. “It’s right here.” He pointed the location on the map. Daniel stared at it for quite a while, as if she was trying to memorize the map.

 

“We’re right here, aren’t we?” She asked the older hunter as she pointed to another place on the map. At Bobby’s nod, she looked back at the map. After a short while, she looked satisfied and looked at the four men with her in the panic room. Since Bobby and Castiel were closest to her, she held their arms and they vanished.

 

“What did you do?” Dean asked angrily and stepped forward.

 

“I sent them to the cabin he was talking about.” She replied and walked towards the brothers and held their arms as well. In a blink of an eye, they were in a forest with Bobby and Castiel; Daniel has now let their arms go. They can see the roof a cabin about twenty to twenty-five meters away. Bobby led the way towards the cabin, followed by Daniel, Castiel, Sam and Dean.

 

When they got inside (note: when they picked the lock), they can tell that Bobby was telling the truth about the cabin being unused for years. But it still looked fine. It has a small dining table, a couch, a small kitchen, a television, a few cabinets and basically everything one needed if one decided to stay there for a while.

 

“Alright, who are you and what are you?” Dean asked after he closed the door behind him. Of course, it was directed at Daniel. The girl simply looked at him and stared; the same way Castiel did when he found something confusing or when he was trying to figure something out. “Who and what are you?” Dean repeated sternly, “And what did you do to wake Cas up?”

 

Sam and Bobby looked at Daniel, the same questions running through their minds. Castiel, on the other hand, seemed to be debating whether he should interject or not. Finally, Daniel spoke.

 

“My name’s Daniel, and I’m the only daughter of the Archangel Gabriel, God’s messenger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style varies on my mood and my coherency, so there _may be_ some times that I would not make sense. **At all**.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/castiel52) accounts, you know? *waggles eyebrows* ;)


End file.
